The embodiments described herein relate to retracting steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to an electric actuator mechanism for such assemblies.
As autonomously driven vehicles are developed, a number of opportunities will evolve related to comfort, entertainment and functionality for drivers. Steering wheels are commonly limited to standard driving positions due to the need for a driver to handle the steering wheel during operation of the vehicle. These limitations may be unnecessary during an autonomous driving mode of a vehicle. For example, a steering wheel may be retracted to a stowed position to enlarge the space available to a driver. An electromechanical system is often relied upon to translate the steering column between an extended position and a retracted position. Such systems do not allow for a manual override of the electromechanical reliance for translation, thereby leaving the driver without an option for manual return of the steering column to the extended position.